


How Do We Live After The End Of The World

by frecklesnstars



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: 1st person, I don't know, I'll do polls and such and you guys can vote who the reader will romance further on., Multi, Reader Is Clemetines Guardian, Reader Isn't Clementine, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Will switch to 2nd person sometimes, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesnstars/pseuds/frecklesnstars
Summary: So where do we run? Find space to hide, when all the sick is already inside?How do we stand by as bridges burn?Learn how to give with nothing in return.How do we arm every boy and girl?Tell me, how do we live after the end of the world?An hourglass full of mistakes. The sands of time force us apart.Every horizon that we chase turns out the same.As where we start.So where do we run? Find space to hide, when all the sick is already inside?How do we stand by as bridges burn?Learn how to give with nothing in return.How do we arm every boy and girl?Tell me, how do we live after the end of the world?We still have a while to go, so stay with me. So stay with me.-Lyrics by TryHardNinja. Video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdW3GMtVBQc-You, the reader, are stuck with Clementine after Lee's death. You protect her as best as you can in a world that's turning to dust. The same question pops up in your mind everyday,How do we live after the end of the world?





	1. The Start Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's the author here! This is a story that I'll try to update every free day I have. If I don't I'm sorry! I'll try to figure out a upload schedule that works for me.

"Run, Clem!" I shout as I, aim my gun at another walkers head.

Clem obliges, running to find any weapon to help me. I shoot the walker and run towards Clem, but before I can reach her a walker grabs my foot. Screaming, I try to kick it off, and I reload my gun to find it's empty. _Shit shit shit- No no no!_ My thoughts run around in my head and crash. But before I can accept my fate Clem runs up and smashes the walker's head in with a stick she had found. My heart, which is pounding in my chest, slows down. I look up to Clem, who sends me a shaky smile in return.

"Thanks," I say, kicking the walker off me and standing up.

"No problem." She says and looks at my gun.

"I ran out of ammo."

"Well, shoot. That's a problem since we don't have anymore."

"Guess it's time to pack up and travel, again. Can't stay here anymore since we're running low on resources anyway."

Clem nods, and we both start packing up our stuff. I sigh, taking the rest of our small amount of food in my hand. I should've expected this sooner, but we had felt here so comfortable. For once I thought we didn't have to. But everything good must come to an end.

Once we finish, we grab our backpacks, which we filled to the brim with everything that was necessary to use, and start heading on the road.

~

Well, shit. Clem, Christa, and I were trying to cook some weasel. We had regrouped with Christa, who had lost Omid and her child. Now, we've separated again because we got attacked. So now, me and Clem, are running away from this man, and we have no weapons. "Fuck!" I shout, and I trip and bring Clem down with me into the river behind us.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck-_

~

Coughing up water, I turn to look at Clem, who's waking at the same time at me. I quickly scoot over to her and hug her. That was close, really close. But now we have no food, no water, or anything. 

"Fuck," I mutter out, letting go of Clem.

"Agreed."

The rest of the minutes go by quickly. We make short use of time, climbing the broken stairs. 

"Christa? Are you there?" Clem calls out, but no answer. I sigh, feeling defeated. I had hoped that she had survived but...

We walk through the woods, myself in front of Clementine. I hear some rustles, and I get ready to defend. 

Oh. 

Oh, it's just a dog. It growls at me, and I pet its head and check its name.

"Sam, huh?" I say, patting it once more. I smile and watch the dog. It sniffs the ground and then begins running towards something.

"Hey, Sam? Sam! Where are you going?!" Clem yells out, and we both chase the dog.

~

Fuck, the dog bit Clem. She's in pain, as far as I can tell. 

"Shh, Clem. It's gonna be alright." I whisper as she starts crying. She holds onto me, and I sit her against a rock, and I sit next to her. 

 _I'm so tired,_ I think and my eyes close for a bit. But they snap back open, and I hear walkers, and I quickly help Clem up.

 _Gogogogo-_ My thoughts crash and go too fast. My legs can't run, they won't run.  I'm so tired, but I must run- 

A walker pummels Clem to the ground, and I try to go over to her to help her but I can't, as a walker grabs my arm.  _Shitshitshit-_

I watch helplessly as Clem struggles with the walker as I try to push the one that's grabbing my arm away. 

Then something unexpected happens. A man slices off the walkers head, my visions too blurry to see who. Another man shoots the walker who has my arm. He picks me up since I am only 4'9 and very light.

"I'm out! Grab her and let's go." He says, and the other man obliges.

"Come on kid. We gotta get." The younger man says.

The two start running in the woods for a little bit, until stopping.

"I think... I think we're safe." The one wearing green says. The two look around, before the one wearing orange, says, "Yeah...I think we're good."

He looks down to Clem, "Hey kid, you alright?"

The green one sets me down, and I eye the dude wearing orange.

"I...I think so." Clem says.

He looks a bit sorry for her, and we continue walking in silence. 

"What are you doing out here?" The one in green says, looking at us both.

"Where are the uh, people you're with?" The one in orange says, "There's no chance the two of you made it out here alone."

"I don't want them thinking we're doing anything but tryin' to help you." The one in green says.

"We got attacked," Clem says.

"Hmm...These folks mention what they were after?"

"They might have just wanted food; we were cooking some sort of weasel."

"They attacked you for a weasel? Damn...That is low." The one in orange chimes in,"they didn't mention any names right...? They weren't searching for anybody?"

"Hmm.." Is all the one who's wearing green says.

"Well, I'm Luke. And this is Pete."

"Hey there," Pete says.

"Hi. I'm Clementine."

"I'm (Y/N)," I say, finally, after being so quiet.

"It's nice to meet you, Clementine and (Y/N). For now, we're gonna take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us, and it looks like you could use some-- OH SHIT!" Luke yells, dropping Clem.

I look at Luke pissed, "What the hell was that for?!"

Clem groans from the impact of the ground, and I quickly lean next to her.

"What? What is it?" Pete says.

"She's...She's been bit, man! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck...What are we gonna do here..." Luke says, quickly.

"No. It was a dog." I say, holding Clem close to me.

"I didn't see any dog, (Y/N)," Pete says, skeptically. 

"Come on; we just saw you guys with those lurkers back there!"

"It was, I swear," Clementine says.

"Swearing doesn't make something so." Pete says.

"It was a dog; she was bitten before those walkers attacked us." I say.

The two look at eachother and Luke turns away.

So me and Clem wait for what their answer is.

 


	2. Argument

"I believe them," Pete says, and I am ever fucking grateful. "Really?" Luke says, not believing him. Pete nods before giving Luke a shit-eating smirk, "I have a pretty good bullshit detector, it's why you never beat me in poker." Luke stares at him, "You don't always..." He trails off.

I pick up Clem and continue walking, pissed off at Luke. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't. 

"I can walk."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, you can put me down."

"Kay, you're too big for me to carry anyways," I say, putting her down. We continue walking and I spot a house in the distance. "Clem look- Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just tired."

"She better be fine, 'cause I ain't carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm."

"Don't worry about..." Clem trails off as she slows down and stops, tipping over and falling. 

"Clem!"

"Aw, shit."

~

"What the fuck is going on here?" The pregnant lady screams at everyone, including me. I think her name was Rebecca or something.

I stay silent, right next to Clem. She slowly wakes up, to my relief. 

"Did anyone ask where she fuckin' came from? She could be workin' for Carver." Rebbeca continues and over talks everyone.

"We got this-"

"Like hell you do."

"We're not working for-" Clementine says.

Nick shoots off the gun on the other side of Clem, and I lose it. "What the fuck?!" Was the first thing I say, staring at him and giving him a death glare.

"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Pete scolds him, grabbing the gun away from him. 

Luke looks pissed as he steps outside, "What the fuck?!"

"You idiot! Every lurker for miles probably fuckin' heard that!" Rebecca glares at him.

"You're the one tellin' me to fuckin shoot her!"

"Really, Nick?" I say, "If she told you to fucking jump off a damn bridge, you'd do it? Have some damn common sense. She's. Not. Infected." I glare at him before kneeling next to Clementine, "You okay?"

She meekly nods before focusing back on the group, and I focus there too, my position not moving from next to Clementine.

They bicker about her and it's giving me an headache, "She's not bitten! I was there, I was fucking there. It was a god damn dog!" I shout at them before Rebecca speaks up, "How can we trust you?"

I think for a moment, before answering, "You can't, you can only trust my word. Are you really going to let a kid die?"

The doctor checks it out, rubbing his chin before answering, "It's too hard to tell," he says. I want to scream at him but I don't. I just close my mouth and glare at them all.

"Lock them up in the shed, if she turns we'll know," he says and simply walks off.

"What the fuck?!" I yell at him, and he simply turns around, "We can't trust you, as you said earlier."

I sigh and pat Clementine on the shoulder, "It's gonna be okay."

I'm not sure that she believes me, but I swear I will get the things she needs.

She will not die on my watch.

 


End file.
